The invention relates to an illuminated pointer for a vehicle instrument panel. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved light housing for uniformly illuminating a pointer.
A vehicle instrument panel typically includes a rotating pointer that points to a graphical image imprinted on a gage surface. It is known to illuminate the pointer by directing light though the gage surface onto reflective surfaces of the pointer. A known device directs light through a transparent shaft to the pointer. The pointer includes reflective surfaces that transmit light through the pointer. However, in many instances it is not possible or feasible to provide a transparent shaft. Accordingly, many known pointers are supported on a non-transparent shaft. Light is provided to illuminate the pointer by positioning lights around the shaft to transmit light to corresponding reflective surfaces of the pointer.
Disadvantageously, lights that surround a non-translucent shaft are spaced apart from the axis of rotation. Therefore, rotation of the pointer changes the relative position between the pointer and the light source. This can cause an uneven distribution of light within the pointer that can very with the relative position of the pointer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a device for illuminating a pointer supported on a non-translucent shaft that provides substantially uniform lighting for all positions of the pointer.